


missing hoodie

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PJO, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Nico, did you take my good hoodie?”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	missing hoodie

“Nico, did you take my good hoodie?” Will asked as he entered the Hades cabin. He had recently got off his shift in the infirmary and had went into the Apollo cabin to change into his favorite hoodie, since it was the end of summer and the evenings for the past week had been a bit cold.

But his hoodie had been nowhere to be found, no matter how hard he looked through his stuff.

The logical explanation had been Nico, and he quickly went to the Hades cabin to check on his boyfriend, who laid in his bed, wearing Will’s bright yellow hoodie that was way too big for him. He looked even scrawnier than before when he wore it, and it made his pale face even whiter since the yellow was so colorful.

Though, it suited him and Will thought he was really cute.

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” was the answer, until he looked away, clearly playing dumb for a few laughs.

“Nico, you’re wearing it right now, I can see it.”

“No idea. This is my hoodie and always have been.”

“You were the one who bought it for me half a year ago.”

“Well, it is mine now, from what I’ve learned of the the twenty first century, it’s practically law that a person can steal their boyfriend’s hoodies.”

“Well that’s… well. Okay. You can keep it today, but I want it back tomorrow.”

“Never gonna happen.”

Sigh.

“I know. Just, do you want to cuddle?”


End file.
